It is well known to use highly reflective material attached to animal collars or leashes, in order to identify the presence of such animals for safety. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,407,233 (collar for pet); 4,409,189 (collar for pet); 4,384,548 (dog leash).
It is also well known to use reflective materials attached to joggers, to identify their presence, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,917 (reflective vest for jogger); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,567 (reflective device clipped onto a jogger). It is also well known to use ankle wraps to support the ankles of animals such as horses, as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,028. Ankle-wraps for joggers for carrying weights are also well known, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,546.
However, there is a need for a reflective wrap that combines the comfort and support of a fabric wrap against the skin of the user, with a reflective outer material attached to the surface of the fabric. Further, there is a need for such a device wherein the attachment seam of the fabric and reflective material is not exposed but is hidden from view, in order to avoid external contact against such seam by other moving limbs of the user, thus providing improved comfort and wrap durability.